


Blood, Spit, and Cum

by FuchsiaProse



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Bad end, Blood and Gore, Bodily Fluids, Eye Trauma, Ficlet, M/M, Short One Shot, Skull Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuchsiaProse/pseuds/FuchsiaProse
Summary: Cold, clear water pooled around them, soaking through the knees of his Zer0 suit and the back of Rhys's dark wool slacks and silk dress shirt.Not that the (former) CEO had noticed.Rhys had stopped struggling a while ago. His terrified screams had faded to pained whimpers soon after, which then trickled out to silent sobs.
Relationships: Katagawa Jr./Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Blood, Spit, and Cum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madokas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madokas/gifts).



Promeathea looked well by firelight, even through the broken glass of Rhys's office window - the interior of which was simple but elegant, much like the man himself- from which one could watch the city below as it burned.

Despite his rather middleing origins, Rhys had the refinement of a true bred businessman.

Katagawa Jr approved.

Cold, clear water pooled around them, soaking through the knees of his Zer0 suit and the back of Rhys's dark wool slacks and silk dress shirt.

Not that the (former) CEO had noticed.

Rhys had stopped struggling a while ago. His terrified screams had faded to pained whimpers soon after, which then trickled out to silent sobs.

Now his single remaining eye, wide and frightened and beautiful, stared at nothing; Tongue lolling senseless from his slack mouth, tasting his own blood and tears mixed with Katagawa's cum as it dripped down his face.

There would be no removing the stains, or the smell of fish, from those clothes. Good thing Katagawa intended to burn them later. He had a whole new wardrobe (in Maliwan teal, orange, and black of course) already picked out for his new pet. If he behaved, that is. But the clothes Rhys had now would have to go either way.

Unless Katagawa descided to keep them. For sentimental reasons. Maybe their anniversary.

Decisions for later.

The cybernetic arm was busted, lying as limply at Rhys's side as his flesh one (also broken).

Somewhere in the room lay the sparking, crushed remains of Rhys's echo eye, swept away by the waters of the broken aquarium from wherever Katagawa had dropped it in the haste if his _passion_.

It didn't matter. Katagawa was already planning to get Rhys a new echo eye just like his own, but teal to complement Katagawa's orange one. With the same signature M imprinted at the center. No one would be able to look Rhys in the eye without knowing he belong to Maliwan, and by extension, Katagawa Jr.

But right now, Katagawa had to mark his territory.

"So tight, buddy." He praised.

Rhys drooled.

Katagawa pulled his long, slender cock from the gaping red hole where Rhys's echo eye once rested to run the gore covered tip across his slack lips, smearing them red and white.

_Atlas colors._ Katagawa laughed to himself.

With his thumb, he pried open the other man's teeth and slipped his prick straight down his throat in a single graceful stroke, until those red lips were pressed against his neatly trimmed groin, leaving little kiss marks there.

_I might enjoy seeing Rhys in a little makeup._

Using the hold he had on Rhys's hair - soft and gently curled without the gel to hold it in place - to guide him, Katagawa set a brutal pace.

There was no suctioned and little pressure as Katagawa fucked Rhys's plient throat but that was alright for now. There would be plenty of time to teach Rhys how to please him later. For now, his sweet surrender was everything that Katagawa craved. Even if he'd made Katagawa come and take it from him in the end.

Perhaps some small, vicious, part of him was even glad that he had.

Perhaps some small, needy part of Rhys had wanted him to.

"Look at you." Katagawa smiled down at the man he had on his back, wishing that pretty brown eye would meet his. Instead it seemed to have fixed itself to the sparse bit of dark hair that trailed from Katagawa's navel to his groin. "You're having the time of your life, huh buddy."

It wasn't really a question and didn't require a response. But it might have been nice.

He was a bit gratified when Rhys gagged slightly as he pulled the older man to his hips and held himself there, deep in that weakly twitching throat, feelings his balls draw tight as orgasm neared.

But then he changed his mind. Pulling free of that soft little mouth, he lined the tip - now mostly clean and glistening with spit - up against the fuckhole he'd made for himself and slid home once more.

There. That was better.

He slowly built his way back up to the same pace he'd enjoyed with Rhys's mouth. The squelching sounds of fleshing tearing and parting under the onslaught of his hips, the gushing of hot blood from that tight hole as he found his rhythm, the little muscle spasms Rhys gave when Katagawa found just the right spot inside him, made all the work up until that point entirely worth it.

The _Zanara_ would be rebuilt. Moments like this were to be savored.

Once more he felt that hot coil draw taunt deep in his guts and, as before, drew Rhys close to him, until he was practically hugging that adorable, sticky mess of chestnut curls to himself. Only this time, he didn't deny himself. He allowed the pleasure of his victory to wash over him, through him, and plant his seed deep into the skull of his enemy and possession.

Maybe now Rhys will think about him as often as Katagawa thinks about Rhys.

**Author's Note:**

> For my dear Kayen.
> 
> Not bad for something written on a phone while soaking in the bubble bath, right!


End file.
